Legend of Spyro: Infinite
by Sol1234
Summary: Enter a former US marine Astra Pendragon as she tries to prove her kinds innocence as she is hunted down for resembling an ape like appearance or is it something more sinister
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: enter Astra

(30 years earlier, Syria, outskirts of Raqqa)

The war against terrisom in Syria have been going on for years, and one of the most effective groups against the wannabie group isis were the Kurdistan people. The Kurdish peoples' effort was so great it encouraged many US war veturens to fight alongside their ranks because they are either furious at president's terrible effort at dealing with it or they also truly want to help. Among the US vets who are volunteers was me, Astra Pendragon, I am 25 years old, I have black hair and light blueish eyes, and I have some tanish skin.

I joined up with the US marines when I was 20 years old and I was one of the few who fought at the invasion of Iraq, but now I have returned to the middle east to help the Kurdish people for a personal reason. You see im actually half middle eastern Kurdish and half American, my father was one of the Pershmerga soilders who fought on behalf to fight the terriosts. So you could say it feels like im helping my very own brothers and sisters in my father's side of the family. Right now im in the middle of the desert trying to find the Kurdish forces to join up. It was a long walk until I found one of the villages nearby and gunfire could be heard. I decided to stay low into the ruined village and I noticed the crazy men dressed in black are firing at some of the Pershmergas to keep them pinned down, I however was behind a wall taking cover and I noticed I have them flanked and I decided to take my chance to help the pinned Pershmerga, accourding to what I see, there are like 10 isis fighters at the trenches of the rooftops so I took my grenade out, pulled the cock, and rolled it up towards the fighters and boom. 4 of the fighters flew dead causing the 6 remaining fighters to panic figuring out wtf had happened. As they panicked I took out my AR-rifle and I shot another 2 fighters them back at the café were the pershmerga were in cover took advantange and aimed their rifles and shot down the remaining fighters.

With that cleared up their were like 12 Kurdish fighter with two of them wounded, I came out of cover slowly and one of the fighters noticed and pointed his rifle at me 'stop right there who are you, state your business' I complied and did what he asked 'im a US veteran coming here to aide you, I see that you guys need help' the kurd solider kept his rifle at me still being suspicious 'how do we know your not one those spies for those isis dogs?' 'because I was the one who helped you take down those roaches' one fighter who looks like he is in his thirties wearing a high ranking uniform rose up and approached us 'hold your fire brother, I think shes telling the truth' the young fighter sharped turned his head to the officer in shock 'commander are you sure?' 'im positive private she has the badge to prove and besides many americans came to us to help and we need the help we could get' 'yes commader' the young kurd drew back his rifle and the kurd commander walked up to me with graditude 'whats your name American?' 'my name is Astra Pendragon, and I came here to aide you' I shaked hands with the commander and welcomed me to help the kurd fighters fight off any isis fighter we see.

Few hours later the village is finally liberated and the displaced civilians are finally coming back to return to their homes but of course we have to check the houses to see if those isis roaches hid any traps. I volunteered to search the big house that I believe is the town hall. I kept my guard up in case there might still be isis fighters hiding in the building. I went up to the bedroom area that I believe the mayor sleeps there and I noticed a strange candle in an awkward position and I decided to investigate 'how can a middle eastern own such an expensive europeon candle' I pulled it and one of the walls started to open revealing a strange room. Worried that it might be an escape route I desided to investigate the room but only to see it was a lab of some sorts and at the middle of it was a familiar gem resembling a certain video game that I used to play when I was a little girl. 'are you fucking kidding me?!' I went closer to the gem and when I touched it, it started to glow intense and exploded in front of me 'WHAT THE FU-' I was cut off as the it turned into a vortex and sucked me in to who knows what.

Don't know how long I was out but I managed to wake up only to see that I am not inside the lab anymore but im in a some kind of forest filled with big mushrooms….. 'wait big mushrooms?! In the forest?! That means…' then I also noticed more gems sticking out of the ground and then I noticed a side walk with a sign, I approached the sign and on the text it read the right goes to warfang and the other Avalar? I don't usually act like a fan girl but… its too tempting 'IM IN SPYRO'S WORLD!' and then suddenly nearby birds started to fly away from me meaning I scared them and I blushed in embarrassment but right now I need to head to the warfang city and ask questions but im a little worried cause ive read some fanfics about humans coming here and where treated like shit so I hope it ain't like that will it?

 **And so the first chapter of the story LOS: Infinite, now our heroine is heading to the Warfang hoping it wont be like those fanfics right? lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys for now on the perspective of the story will be told in 3** **rd** **person**

Chapter 2 a not so welcoming day

As Astra walked through the path with her rifle still in hand to keep her guard up in case certain beasts might try to attack her. Sometimes Astra would make short stops to admire the beautiful scenery the forest had to offer, sometimes she made stops near the river to get a drink. Little that Astra knows two figures are stalking her every move and one of them whispered 'you think that's one of the furless apes Pyrus told us about?' 'He told us if see one we need to capture it' with that the two figures continued to follow her.

Nightfall arrived in the forest and Astra folded her two arms like if she was cold and she is 'burrrr man this world cold at night I need to find shelter' she told herself so she scanned the area and discovered an abandoned small temple ruins and went in and dropped some of her stuff. The inside of the temple looked pretty damp and a little dark so she needs to find wood to start a fire but she needs an ax to cut wood. Astra looked around until she saw a pile of mile bones on a wall with the ax. Instead of screaming she prepared her rifle but noticed that it's just a corpse but luckily it was holding a big ax so she took it 'I feel pretty bad on graverobing but guess I'll just return it when I'm done'

(35 minutes later)

Light now is shown in the small temple and Astra just sits in front of the camp fire no in her thoughts reflecting her past

(Flashback Astra age 10, in Astra's room nightfall)

Back at earth when Astra was still 6 her father was telling her a bed time story about heroes fighting evil creatures every night. Astra always loved her father's stories but this night was sadly personal to her because her father just joined the US army all thanks to his experience with his fellow Kurds and now he is needed for a secret mission 'do you really have to go daddy?' 'It pains me say this but yes... Hey at least daddy hear is going to be a hero' young Astra only saddened and start led to cry and hugged her father 'sob sob, I don't want you to die sob sob' her father didn't really want to leave her but he hugged her back 'shhhhhh, just pray I'll be safe, if men like me aren't out there evil monsters will come to hurt you... Promise me you'll take care of your mother ok' Astra nods yes and her father decided to tell her the very important and last story about his time.

(Flashback 1 year later)

It's been a year now and Asta's father haven't returned. Astra was just in her small living room playing a video game about Spyro and her mother is in the kitchen making breakfast until a knock is heard at the front door. Astra paused her game and went to the front door hoping its her father but instead a US general and some guards were shown with grim faces making Astra heartbroken and her mother came wanted to know what they wanted.

'Mrs. Pendragon... your husband is MIA' Astra's mother started to get tense 'what do you mean Mia?' The general just put his hand on her and explained that her husband had vanished during the mission and the young Astra ran to room and started to cry on her bed

(Flashback 9 years later, memorial graveyard)

The now 20 year old Astra is now shown standing in front of the grave that read (Lt. Akmar Pendragon). Astra stood because she had joined the US marine and thought to pay her respects to her father 'hey dad... I did it... I'm a hero now... Just like you sob I will try to make you proud'

(Flashback ends back to 25 year Astra in temple)

Astra suddenly woke up and noticed the campfire is about to go out 'OH SHIT I NEED MORE WOOD' as Astra attempted to run back outside until a black dragoness with a ruby underbelly blocked her path 'going somewhere furless ape' Astra was in shock, she just encountered one of her favorite dragon characters Cynder but wait a minute?! 'Wait what!? I'm not an ape!' 'Lies!' The she dragon just attempted to slice her with tail blade but Astra dodged it like a limbo position and back side 'NO STOP IM TELLING THE TRUTH IM NOT AN APE AND I COME IN PEACE!' Soon the other dragon Spyro joined in 'Shut your lies furless and fight us' Astra can't believe what is going on her two heros think she's lying 'I'm not lying, and I do not want to fight!' But the two dragons refused to listen and attempted to province her but Astra used her military training to attempt to at least get them off conscious. Cynder attempted another tail attack but Astra grabbed it and swung her like mario swinging bowser and tossed her to a wall knocking Cynder out and before Astra could react Spyro used his ice breath and froze her. Spyro went to help Cynder up 'you ok?' 'I'm fine' she looks at the now frozen Astra and looked back at Spyro and they carried Astra to WarFang to be but on trial

 **She's captured now but now the question who is Pyrus and what did he tell the misguided heros that convinced them that she was a threat and the next chapter will be called "the blind trial" if any of you guys have questions about the story feel free to ask**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the blinded trial**

In the dungeons of Warfang the black she dragon Cynder is shown standing guard of the cell containing Astra in a coma. As Cynder stared at the human, her thoughts are somehow getting mixed about this furless ape. When she attempted to fight her the hooman that the thing called itself first gazed at her with praise and the weirdest part was the fact it tried to convince her that she's not the enemy and attempted to prove itself by refusing to fight by just throwing them. Such events made Cynder want to question this furless ape that claims it isn't an ape but a hooman. Pyrus told her about the stories of furless apes living like savages, and they are an evil so great they would despise other evil. But the hoomans attempts to say it is innocent confused her so once it wakes she will ask it questions.

(Astra's dreamstate)

Astra is shown surrounded by ruins of an old city once called New York in fire. She gazed around the flame torn buildings and suddenly she sees people appearing out of nowhere in panic fleeing from something until she heard a roar of a monster. She turned around terrified and saw swarms of dragons flying by destroying the city and one dragon with bright red scales and a black under belly with an evil look, its horns looks like it resembles Malefor spotted Astra causing her to panic and attempted to run but the red dark dragon chased her down until It got close and (snap).

(Reality, War fang dungeons)

Astra snapped back to reality shocked as if she seeing a ghost. She looked around and noticed she was in a cell and noticed that she is still in her army cloths which is weird and also her hands are bound and remembered what had happened. 'your awake' a female voice said and Astra turned her head and saw Cinder with a confused face. Astra slowly went to the cell door in tears with questions 'are you Cynder?' 'yes I am ape and I want to ask you some questions?' Astra wanted to ask first but not wanting to upset her heroine she letted Cynder question first 'if your not an ape what are you?' 'im….. human and my name is Astra from another world' that answaer got Cynder confused 'another world?' 'yes another world, I somehow found a portal or whatever got transported here?' 'what do you remember before coming here?' 'I am a solider for a place called the United States attempting to help innocent people but like I said I found a gem in a lab that turned into a portal and got here'.

The term solider almost made Cynder lash out but when it said protect innocent people she calmed a bit but now she wants to know its back story 'what was your life before you joined an army hooma..' 'Astra' Astra interrupted cause she doesn't want Cynder to keep calling her an animal somewhat 'I have a name and I just recently said my name is Astra' Cynder didn't know why was being sympathy to the hooman but straight back to her question 'ok… Astra, what was your life before becoming a solider and how do you know my name if you are from another world?' Astra turned her back facing the bars and sat down with her legs still stretched loose '(sigh) you probably won't believe me but in my world dragons only existed in myth but despite that they are named like the most popular mythical creatures ever yet when I was a young girl I always loved dragons and my father always told me stories about them of brave knights either befriending a dragon or joining forces with them to defeat a great evil, but there was this…. Story that made me get into a carrier of law enforcement to protect people just like them but also like my father' 'how did we dragons encourage you to be part of this enforcement?' 'comparing the stories about you and spyro and other stories about war heroes in two grand wars showed me what I am meant to do, and my last name Pendragon is a name right after a great human king Arthur' Astra stopped and turned her head around only to see Cynder with a face of confusion and sadness as if Astra just touched Cynder's heart and the she dragon asked 'do you have friends back in your world?' Astra smiled a little and decided to tell Cynder more of her childhood 'in my school life I was usually anti-social because I feared many at school would make fun of me for being a fantasy dork but I managed to make a few friends and we all wanted to protect people, and then in my high school years I decided I wanted to be a Solider when I grow up since I always dreamed to be a hero not just like you and your kind but also…. My father' Cynder couldn't believe what she was hearing, the hooman known as Astra told her a very peaceful history of herself but some are a little too confusing but she has orders to keep her caged till further noticed, she wanted to say something but the guards including Spyro came in 'Cynder the guardians are ready for this thing now' Cynder emotionally looked back at Astra and noticed Astra sheaded a tear and then back at Spyro 'Darling, if I may be bold, can you be a little to kind to her im getting a feeling we might be wrong' 'Cynder, Pyrus said the furless apes are good liars' 'but Spyro….' 'Cynder if you start talking like that Pyrus will declare you brainwashed and you know what happens' Cynder remained silent and the guards released Astra form her cell and dragged her to the War Fang court.

The court room was a big round room with residents of the city of all kinds came gather in a circle and at the center was Astra bounded and in front of her were the four guardians. One of the dragons she noticed was the big red one with a black under belly and he looked like the evil dragon in her nightmare but she kept silent and aloud them to speak. The big red one went up to the potium and a subtitle is shown saying (Pyrus, new guardian of fire) then the dragon Pyrus cleared his throat and began 'Furless ape, you and your kind are charged of crimes commited to the Dragon world people your kind not only joined with the dark master but of course raided our hatchery on the year of the dragon what do you say in your defense?' Astra couldn't believe what he just said, did he just accused her or humans in general of an egg raid that was obviously done by the ape king Gaul 'I SAY THAT PART WAS A LIE! WE ALL KNOW THAT IT WAS A GROUP OF FURED APES LEAD BY GUAL THAT DID THA…..' SILENCE!' Pyrus shouted and many of the courted got frightened and Astra was still upset of the false accusation. 'Now the next question about you in general' Pyrus looked at his scroll 'you claim to be from another world so I ask how did you get here and what were your intentions?' Astra took a deep breath and she only spook only what she knows without getting too much detail 'this is what I know, my people were at a war with a bunch of psychopaths, we won the battle but when I searched a certain room I saw a gem and I got transported here and now I needed to speak to you about a way to get home.' The court room was silent, the electric guardian Volteer was about to speak but Pyrus interrupted him 'that was an interesting story but case dismiss and I decided to sentence you to death or you will be charged to be our gladiator until you die' the gladiator part made everyone gasp and cheered except for Cynder and the other guardians and of course Astra.

 **Next chapter will be about her deadlocked, stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: prisoner of battle**

(War Fang courtroom)

She just couldn't believe it, in a world based on her heros, was hated because of her resemblance to their enemies. Astra tried to hold back tears not just because she ain't a kid anymore but she is still a US marine and Marines never cry so she shook off her fangirlness and went back to her tough attitude 'SO YOU WOULD JUST SENTENCE ME JUST LIKE THAT!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU BASTARD!' Pyrus couldn't believe how such a salvage spoke up to him like that and shouted 'SILENCE YOU HUMAN PIECE OF TRASH!'. Did Astra just hear him correctly? Did he manage to speak the name of her species perfectly? Now she getting suspicious because many of the nearby inhabitants of Warfang could only pronounce her kind's name as Hooman not Human but she kept it to herself and instead will not back down 'NO YOU SILENCE HEAR YOU COWARDLY WORM! WHAT YOU THINK I AM, I AM NOT THE MONSTER MANY OF YOU ALL(SHE STARTS CIRCLING THE WORM EYING THE AUDIENCE) THINK I AM! IF YOU ALL WOULD JUST LET GO OF THE FUCKIN PAST AND OPEN YOUR EYES AND YOULL SEE I AM NOT AN APE NEITHER AM I A MONTSER SEEKING DESTRUCTION! AND FIRST OF ALL THIS CASE IS NOT ABOUT ME, ITS ABOUT ONCE AGAIN YOUR STUPID EXCUSE MALFOR!' the people of the within the court where in shock of her outburst but they only booed at her pleasing Pyrus and he only replied 'take her away to the warfang coloseum, I believe she would be an excellent piece of entertainment until this filth dies'. With that the nearby dragon guards grabbed Astra and took her to the place she didn't know exists in Spyro's world.

(Warfang coluseum, Gladiator cells)

In the dark halls the stadium, gruesome warrior like creatures are fast asleep in their cells until they heard a door open waking them up and saw the two arena cheeta guards dragging a struggling Astra to her cell. One of the guards decided to drop her on the ground to the face on purpose 'get up little monkey girl haha' 'yeah we are so going to have fun with you' the second guard grabbed her by the hair and she just made choking screams and then the guard lets it go making Astra drop on the face again then got up and faced the guards and spitted at them only for one of the guards to kick her inside her cell knocking her in a coma. One of the guards went up to her and unbounded her and left her locked up once again.

A few hours later, Astra finally woke up and looked around to figure out where the hell she is. She got up and looked at her hands seeing that they are no longer bound. She leaned back to the wall and sat down thinking about what she should do until she heard a voice 'psst, you there'. Astra searched the voice through a hole and saw that her cell neighbor Is a white female cheeta wearing black leather armor and she has a scar on her left eye 'what are you in for?' Astra did not know wether she should trust this white cheeta but she dosent have a choice 'being human, that's what im hear for, whats in it to you?' 'you better be careful what you say around here, you are going to need a lot friends here because any of us here could be your next opponent' the white she cat had a point, now she a prisoner of entertainment she would need to cooperate if she would need to escape 'alright but who are you?' the whit cheeta went up to the window to see Astra face to face 'the name is Saphire, I was once an infamous assassin but now im captured here entertaining them fools.' 'do you know any means of escape?' 'not that I know of bu….' Saphire was cut off by doors and the guards came with grins and approached Astra's cell 'hey monkey girl today is your first match' with that they grabbed her and dragged all the way to the arena and they just tossed her. Astra got up and the arena is filled with lots of spectators awaiting the show to begin and at the balcony is the bastard himself Pyrus 'ladies and gentleman today is the first match between this furless ape called a human' and the crowds just booed at her and once again Pyrus said the name of her species correctly 'and our champion today is' as he is about to announce her competitor or executioner in their case the gates are about to open so Astra searched around the arena and noticed a viarity of weapons and she took a broad sword and crossbow and as she prepares her repeater crossbow the gates open and she will face her challenger.

 **Cliffhanger so Astra is going to need to fight to survive, who will she fight, and how is she going to escape and once again any feedback or questions is welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 an unlikely ally**

' _thoughts'_

(the alleys of the warfang arena district, 35 minutes earlier)

Around corners of the arena district filled with apartment like homes filled with average families getting prepared to head to the arena to witness a unique battle with the furless ape. But in one dark corner that looks like a total slum, a strange black object just decloaked itself revealing that it's a small robot with two blue glowing eyes, small stubby robo arms and a painted on subtitle says (Exo-47) is floating around trying to avoid being spotted by the warfang population. The small black coated robot is searching through ally by ally as if it is trying to find something 'oh God, i kinda sworn I detected a survivor in this brutal district of WarFang, I should scan again' with that it hid in a nearby bush and started its radar until he finally got the signal hes looking for 'human survivor found' the robot turned around and noticed crowds of dragons, cheetas, and moles are lined up as if they are waiting for a parade. The robot just cloaked itself again and started hovering above the crowd and saw the human it was looking for but it was too dangerous to get close because the human that is revealed to be Astra is being abusively dragged by a legion of guards passing by the crowds cheering at the human for its death. The robot stayed low following the guards all the way to the arena.

The robot followed the guards dragging Astra to her cell. It wanted to go to her now but the guards had already locked it up so the robot needs to find a place to stay hidden so it went up to the roof tops and waited. And few moments later after overhearing the conversation between Astra and the white cheeta in a separate cell named Saphire, the guards came to collect Astra and left her cell door opened so it took its chance and went in to wait after her battle and said quitely 'please be safe whoever you are'

(arena center, present time)

When the gates finally opened it revealed a heavily armored mole with a large battle ax made of silver. The oppenet's size isn't normal for an average mole like she seen. This mole is as tall a dwarf from the hobbit series, and hes wearing armor made of gold with its eyes covered. Pyrus rose up from his seat and pointed his claw at the mole 'citizens of warfang I present to you SIR OSKLAR FERDIVO' and then the crowd went wild, Astra however was trying not to look terrified but she withdrew her crossbow and took out her sword instead as soon as the crowd finished cheering a bell rang the Osklar the challenger lifted his ax on two hands and started to charge, Astra just stood her ground with her sword drawn waiting for a perfect time to strike, the mole warrior Osklar stopped his advance and made a big swing to her legs but luckly she jump over them but Osklar kicked her before Astra had time to react sending her flying to the wall and fell to the ground on her face making the crowd cheer. Astra tried to get up but the mole warrior already have his ax ready to chop her but Astra reacted by doing a side dodge roll and then she strok her sword to the mole's throat area and blood started to spill making him drop on his knees making the crow gasp in worry. Taking her chance Astra swung her sword at the mole's head slicing it out of his body making the crowd scream in horror that the furless ape had won the battle by speed. Astra herself was horrified of what she had done, not just that it was an easy fight but she just killed a mole who were supposed to be the good guys but her cosciense keeps telling her that it was self-defense 'oh God… what have I done'. The audience were upset and whood at her, Pyrus however was also furious because she wasn't supposed to win and also surprised how skilled she is that gave her a win so quickly.

The crowd made terrible comments about her just because she looks like an ape and should be the loser 'THE FURLESS APE KILLED HIM SO EASILY' –'WHAT IMPOSIBLE APES ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE SMART' –'I LOST MY 600 COIN BET BECAUSE OF THIS BITCH' the insults stopped when Pyrus blew his horn but in a disappointed tone 'the winner today…..(makes a frown) is the furless ape, take her away'. The guards grabbed her and took away her weapons and started to drag her away back to the gladiator cells.

In the cell room the prisoners noticed the gaurds are returning with Astra and instead of being quite they cheered for her but Astra didn't want to look at them because shes not a criminal. She is once again thrown back in her cell and the guards closed it, locked it up, and then opened up Saphire's cell 'hey lady the gaurdians have decided to free you' –'oh why thank you' Saphire complied and went with them thus leaving Astra alone once again with the crooks of the cells making complaints to each other but until a male robotic voice called her 'hey you over here', Astra looked around her cell all the way to the corner and suddenly a spark appeared revealing the Mysterious robot thus startling Astra right at her back 'oh shit what are you(points)' –'I am an Exo drone, designed by the colony Osirus to search for survivors and you are one of them' survivor? What did that robot mean by that? And how is it a robot exist in this world? But right now the robot's blue eyes started to glow and shot a beam like scanner at her instantly healing her 'registration complete, nice to meet Astra Pendragon' –'what did you just do?' I did the info scan on your genetics tracing some of your memories but don't worry nothing private, but…?' –'but what?' the robot circled around the room for a bit pacing back and forth and then faced Astra at eye point 'its said that you were born around 50,000 years ago here in Earth!' _50,000 years, here,…. Earth!? That s impossible, im not in Earth anymore._ 'never mind that but we need to find a way to escape, its no secret that the lifeforms here really want you dead' _no shit Sherlock_.

(Spyro and Cynders house, nightfall)

Nightfall arrived in the warfang, Spyro was just laying around on his bed reading a newspaper of somesorts and the paper read (furless ape wins first match in a few seconds). Spyro was a little shocked at the news but he turned his head to the large opening showing a nice view of the city at night but the most beautiful thing of all was the dragoness on the balcony Cynder however Cynder dosen't look very happy based on what happen yesterday so Spyro decided to get up from his bed and joined Cynder at the balcony 'you ok Cynder?' Cynder just gave a sigh and thought about what to say to Spyro 'Spyro… do you really think Astra is a monster just because of her ape like appearance?' Spyro didn't know what to say but he decided to tell her what he thought 'honestly Cyn, I kinda have feeling as you do' Cynder looked up at Spyro with a curious face 'really?' –'well you see Cynder, at first I thought she might be a monster but, during her trial, she kind of made a good point of being blind and….. I should of at least try to tell Pyrus to show mercy but….. Cynder you do know what we are speaking about must stay in this house' –'I do, I am aware of rumors of other furless apes helping us but Pyrus however said they would brainwash and if a dragon, mole, cheeta, or whatever would be arrested for sympathies towards them' Spyro's face looked serious now '(sigh), you know Cynder, do you think its odd that It looks like Pyrus is well trying to take more power the guardian? Ancestors, even Terrador is getting suspicious.' Cynder smiled a little knowing that Spyro might have some sense about the situation 'Spyro, tommarow can you go to the arena and ask if you could have a private visit with Astra? I think you really should try to talk to her. Because she has some interesting insight about her kind more than we do' Cynder is right he really should try to speak to the hooman 'ok Cynder ill try to speak with her if I could' with that they kissed and went to bed.

 **Yup I decided to give Astra a robot companion but how will she plan to escape and will Spyro reach her first well find out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Matters of Trust**

(WarFang temple district)

As the sun rises above war fang, many dragons of all kinds emerged from their homes going on to their daily schedules. In front of one big house is the purple dragon Spyro speaking with Cynder 'alright Cyn, I'm going to see if I could go visit….' –'Astra (giggles)' 'right ok then, be safe Cynder' he gives her a goodbye kiss and he flew off to the arena district that was mostly heavily populated by either moles or Earth dragons but that is not his concern right now.

As Spyro walking inside the lobby, it was filled with merchandise booths with lots of young children purchessing their favorite toys, the lobby was also filled with a historical hall of champions with paintings of the famous gladiators who had ever became a champion but he needs to make contact with the arena's warden office which is on the top floor.

In the warden's office, its filled with lots of trophies, taprastries, pictures of former gladiators, and also a little statue of the arena founder. Behind the desk is a red fire drake with an oragnge underbelly named Flame who is currently talking to Pyrus with a shocked tone 'YOU WANT HER TO FACE WHAT!?' –'you heard me warden Flame we are going to fight fire with fire and we will finally make sure that the monkey girl gets its proper execution' –'with all due respect what exactly is the girl's crime cause I was at the trial and she dosen't look like she would harm anyone' Pyrus and his guards started to make glares at him about his sympathies to the human 'are you getting brainwashed here Warden?' Stoner realized what he's talking about and the smart thing to do is to keep his mouth shut 'what!? Oh why no sir guardian she is indeed a(got interrupted by a knock on the door) come in.

The door opened and it revealed to be Spyro, Flame looked back at Pyrus and he decided to end the meeting 'Pyrus, if you don't mind may I speak with my old friend here?' Pyrus looked back at Spyro and then back at Flame with a suspicious face 'ok young ones, guards, lets go back to the guardian temple but Warden Flame remember the fight arangments.' Pyrus and his guards left Spyro and Flame alone 'hey Flame long time' Spyro and Flame gave each other a bro fist and they both sat down 'hey Spyro how have you been doing lately and hows your wife Cynder?' –'why shes doing very good and also I got the news from the doctor that she gavid with our eggs!' 'Dude you are so lucky to be a father(sigh) many I hope I find someone special for me' Flame put his forepaws on the desk looking a little sad.

Remembering what he had promised, he decided to cut to the chase. 'Hey Flame can I by any chance speak to the furless ape named Astra?' Spyro asked in a hushed tone 'why sure my friend but why are you being quite about it?' Spyro looked around the office making sure no one was looking and then looked back at his friend 'my friend, I think Pyrus is hiding something.' –'hiding something how?' 'Flame did you notice some odd things about him ever since he became a fire guardian?' Flame went in thought for the moment with his fore claw tapping his chin until he got few thoughts 'why yes ever since his position is taken, Pyrus have been telling us bad stories about the I think he called them Hoomans who were supposed to be evil creatures like the ape but they didn't join Malefor but he said they were lead by an evil overlord called Cesar, any of us who dare question his knowledge would be branded brainwashed as if it was a disease to show some sympathy, but between you and me' Flame went to Spyro's ear and whispered the most odd rumor said by many 'I think he is using his little hooman campaign to gain power over the guardians.' Did Spyro hear Flame right Pyrus taking more power over the guardians 'you sure Flame?' –'I am but speaking of the visit im afraid your kinda too late cause a battle is about to go on for her'

(The arena dungeons)

Astra just got furious and grabbed Exo aggressively 'do you really expect me to just believe you out of the blue like that?' Exo managed to push off her hands and folded his robo arms and his eyes formed a frown 'oh im sorry, am I not a helpful looking robot enough to you?' –'its not that I don't want to escape, but it's the fact you a robotic stranger just appeared out of nowhere offering help' 'really and you expect a tiny Dinklebot or something to just revive you out of nowhere?' Astra wanted to shout back but even if he would be lying but at the same time he might be telling the truth. And besides, there weren't really any robots in Spyro's world but for now she will try to trust it but still with her guard up 'ok then ill think about it for now but if you are really trying to help then I suggest trying to find an escape route' –'and that I will' then suddenly the doors started to open Exo thought of an idea to prove Astra that he is her ally 'Astra! What about I turn myself invisible follow you to the arena and while you wait for the battle gates to open what if I aide you in the upcoming battle?' –'you help? What can you do?' 'oh you'll see once we are there' with that Exo cloaked invisible and the guards opened the cage and took Astra to her upcoming battle. The guards threw her to the starting point once the gate closed behind her Exo as promised de cloaked flying behind her 'now hold still this is why im called an Exo drone' and then suddenly he stared morphing into an Exo-Skeleton and lashed on to Astra, his arms became her battle arms, the exo legs covered her feet and then his eyes went of each side of Astra's head. Astra didn't know what to think but It looks like she is living Call of Duty: Advanced warfare. 'holy shit! So you're a portable Exo-skeleton!?' Exo made a small robotic laugh 'well, that's a part of what I do but let me tell you how it works, first look at the hands' she complied and raised her exo covered arms than stared at the left one first and it has three colored buttons 'the red switch triggers the super-sonic shock wave sound that will damage your opponents hearing leaving them stunned, the blue switch is the first aid press that and I could use the available stimpacks to instantly heal you, the green switch activates cloak mode which will make you invisible for a short time but I warn you the abilities are only usable three times, and once the three times are up it needs to recharge till the next day, now the right arm has the grapple hook and that is unlimited, the metal gloves on your knuckles will give you a boost of strength' Astra grinned at that thought 'hell yeah' and she pounded her two fists together 'and finally on both your legs are the jump boosters and that you could use anytime you want and to use them just simply jump and the thrusters will detect your leg movement. Are you ready?' the gate in front of them started to open with the new Exo skeleton abilities at her disposal she felt comfident now and pumped her two arms with a 'Bring…..it…on' and she walked into the arena and as expected the crowed only booed at her but she ignored it and she is about to face her challenger and it turns out to be a large light green armored female earth dragon which is perfect in Astra's opinion by the fact she gets to fight a dragon no wait a curropt dragon who is also a criminal. 'let the fight begin' then the bell rang and the earth she-dragon shot a stone ball from her snout. The rolling large stone is in full speed but with the help of the thrusters Astra quickly jumped out of the way and the ball hit the wall and Astra decided to do a counter attack by charging with great speed boast, the dragon started to charge too then suddenly Astra made a slide under the opponent and did a upper cut flipping the dragoness but she recovered back to her feet and swooped her tail hammer hitting Astra flying to the same wall were the earth boulder hit and a crack could be seen. Astra went back up and charged again, the dragon challenger kept swinging her tail at Astra but Astra either blocked it or dodged each one until the dragon used its claws like an upper cut hitting Astra back flipping on the ground on her back. The Dragon attempted to finisher Astra by stabbing with its claws but Astra decided to use the red switch, Exo's eye lights went up to Astra's ears and did a super sonic noise and the crowd and the challenger started covering their ears Astra took her chance and jumped up to the struggling dragons face and started a fist fighting rapid combo hitting her in a rapid rate and it made the opponent flinch so much she feel on her back but Astra is still doing her rapid punches but only to be flicked off by the dragon's tail senting Astra flying again straight to the wall. Feeling that she became very wounded so she used the blue switch and she felt an injection on her back using its stimpack instantly healing her so she could get up. 'damm Exo, despite thus punches this she dragon could take such a big punch any idea?' Instead Exo's eyes on Astra's shoulders looked around and noticed the growing crack 'wait! Astra I think I found a way to escape!' –'what do you mean?' 'look at the wall' Astra turned her head to the side and saw the wall is about to get destroyed, only a few more big attacks from the earth dragon It will make a hole in the wall which means a chance for freedom 'your right, so what should we do?' she started to circle around the armored dragon than Exo thought of an idea 'it might be risky but we have to make sure any of her ranged attacks hit that wall so we could get out of here'.

 **yup I made Flame the Areana master, if you think would be a better candidate ill change it but to answear Kaol question "you kinda answered your own question of course Astra would be suspicious but looks like at the end Exo might by able to get her trust" but now those who are actually looking at this story stay tuned and it looks like Spyro might not get a chance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 the great escape**

As part of plan the dragon opponent kept shooting more stone breaths with Astra using Exo's thrusters to dodge each one so they could hit the wall that is about to crack any second. The earth dragon is starting to get exhausted making the crowd worried but sh has another trick up her sleeve so her eyes glow green and cover led her self in stone and started to charge with its horns. Astra didn't know how to dodge that one even with thruster but luckily Exo thought of something 'dodge her by running to the wall!' Astra did as she told so she started running to the cracked wall with the stone armored dragon in chase once Astra hit the she ran up from the wall fast enough and the challenger just crashed through and a hole leading out of the arena is seen 'this is our chance distract them' knowing what Exo meant she pressed the red switch the second time and a loud sonic sound is heard making the nearby guards and crowd cover their ears in pain so still in the suit Astra ran off to make her escape into the district the nearby civilians who noticed her started to panic and one of the nearby guards shouted 'THE FURLESS APE IS ESCAPING!' And many who were dragons started their pursuit knowing they are flying to find her Astra ran through inside the houses and then under a pile of empty haystack 'have you got any ideas?' Astra asked keeping a look out, Exo moved his left robo eye and scanned for any routes until he saw a sewer entrance 'hope you don't mind getting dirty but our best bet is the sewer system' with that Astra ran to the sewer entrance and open it gently and went in leaving the sewer door closed.

(WarFang sewers)

Astra finally landed in the sewers and Exo detached himself and went back to his droid form. The smell in the sewers was disgusting as expected making Astra cover her nose 'ewww yuck, that must be shit' she looked up to Exo demanding the next step 'alright tin head where do we go?' Exo looked around and detected sounds of a waterfall believing a way out 'over there the water fall, if we make it we could swim out of this city leading us north where we are supposed to do. So Astra and Exo started walking through the path passing the fecces cleaner than followed the water to the river leading outside the city 'alright the next Step is tricky because you need to swim out under water' -'why?' 'Oh i don't know maybe so the flying patrol won't see you' he's got a point and so Exo went to suit mode on Astra for her to swim, she swam inside the river stream and stayed hidden inside all the way out into the river which will lead her into the forest area but what the odd trio didn't notice that a flying figure could see them and started following them.

(Night time, the forest)

Astra and Exo made it inside the forest, the went under one of the Big mushrooms to take a breathing momment. Astra wanted to sleep but Exo however thought it wasn't a good idea because now she is hunted. Astra went back up to her feet but there's one she dragon she didn't expect to see and landing in front of her is just Cynder but her face is conflicted.

Astra needed to think of something 'Cynder... I' -'you escaped? Why?' 'Cynder you know I'm innocent, you know I don't deserve the imprisoment,I know how it feels to be an outcast, let me go please(she sheded a tear)' Cynder was going to prounce on her but her emotions are holding her back, when she looks at the sad Astra for some reason she sees herself as a struggle child during her imprisoment with the apes then she calmed then looked at Astra in the eye 'look directly to my eyes and tell if you are sure your absolutely sure your innocent?' Astra looked at Cynder's eye and said 'I swear to your ancestors that I am innocent' Cynder turned around showing here back, she closed her eyes wondering if letting her go is a good idea. The silence was long, then Astra spoke 'Cynder remember despite what you have done as terror of the skies Spyro managed to help you redeem yourself cause he gave you a chance if you give a chance to, I will somehow prove that my people the human beings are not all monsters!' Astra made a point Spyro did give her a chance to prove she is good now and the dragons and their allies forgave her but she's still in doubt and also how much of the stories was spoken about her 'you know about my time as a monster?' -'I know a lot about you and Spyro more than you realize and I also know that you love him' She's right so it's decided to make a risky choice, so she turned around facing Astra once again 'ok then you may go wherever your going but don't make me regret it, if I hear any attacks on innocent dragons or any creature I won't be so merciful next time' unexpectedly Astra embraced Cynder in a thank you hug 'thank you for listening, I hope if we do meet... We could have been good friends' Cynder hugged back and whispered 'there's always a chance' so they let go, Astra along with Exo went deeper into the forest, Astra made one last look at Cynder and smiled and Cynder smiled back then she too parted ways hoping she made the right choice

 **So Astra and Exo managed to escape and had a very emotional moment with Cynder that will serve as an important seed in the future**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 questions and more questions**

(Enchanted forest)

Astra along with Exo lost track of how long they have been walking along the enchanted forest. During their walk they would sometimes make stops under either the mushrooms or in small caves for shelter. Because Astra dosent have her rifle anymore she managed take steal the crossbow during her time at the arena and used it to hunt food. In a nearby cave was actually another road with a sign said Twilight falls. Astra knows that place and it was considered one of her favorite levels in dawn of the dragon. She and Exo went through the cave when Astra saw the view it was so beautiful, the two moons where near, nearby wonderful waterfalls and the night scenery is what Astra couldn't think of a word to describe it 'beautiful isn't it?' Exo noticed Astra's wonder,

(Twilight falls, night time)

'how could it ain't, they say nature is life most greatest wonder to think of, soon her thought was interrupted by her stomach saying she's hungry, she decided to go up in one of the waterfalls and saw a cave in between two flows of water and climbed in. Camp is setup and While Exo scans for any nearby threat Astra looked at the view and it was perfect, the two moons are shown and the all the stars shine in the bright night sky, Exo came back with good news 'mistress Astra, no threats are detected' Astra made made sigh of relief and sat down near the entrance of the cave enjoy the scenery but another thought came in mind she has questions Exo needs to answer 'Exo now that we're here I have lots of questions' Exo looks up at her with sad eyes 'ok what I'll answer some questions but I can't answer those that are classified' so Astra decided to ask some questions 'so, what is Osiris? Why are we going there, and... Who made you?'

Exo answered her questions as honestly as possible 'I can't explain too much detail about Osiris but just know it is place where you will truly be safe and yes it is a settlement which answers both questions but my creator is is the leader of the settlement' Astra then decided to ask questions about Exo itself 'so you say your 47? Are there others like you?' -'that is correct, there are like over 200 of us made and our mission is to search for any survivors like you before the project Ark is ready' project ark? The mention of Ark got Astra's attention but she is now too tired 'I going to rest Exo wake me tommarow morning' Astra laid down and slept With Exo still looking around the cave keeping watch.

(WarFang temple district, spyro's house)

Three months since Cynder letted Astra go, she laid around on her bed with her belly have grown bigger as a result of her gravidty, a door in the living room is heard opening Spyro looked exhausted and a little upset and worried he went up the stairs into a hall filled with paintings with lit candles passing by a few rooms, one is a study room, the second room is a nursery, and finally the bed room with a grivid Cynder laying on her back looked up and saw him worried 'Spyro you ok?' Spyro went on the bed next to Cynder 'The guardians are worried about Pyrus, ever since the Astra escaped Pyrus have been pissed off, and he actually commanded the guards to lock down the city to search for her' -'what about the other gaurdians? Pyrus can't have all that power other them?' 'That's exactly it, I think he's using the human to get something' a door is heard knocking again Spyro got off his bed, went down stairs and opened the door revealing a blue dragon wearing robes 'I have a letter for Spyro?' A letter? Spyro wondered who sent one 'why yes I'm he' the blue blue dragon gave him the scroll and ran into an ally making sure he ain't seen which is weird. Spyro went up to the study and read the scroll (Spyro tommarow night meet me at the pool of visions, this is about Pyru's madness and also some interesting facts about the hoomans he speak of and I believe he isn't telling the truth about him so come come alone and meet us and don't worry about Cynder we sent Ignitus's niece Ember to take care of her while we have our secret meeting but for now be careful what you say Terrador, earth gaurdian) Spyro rolled up the scroll and went back to Cynder 'what was it Spyro? -'I a message from Terrador and he wants me to meet him tommarow night about Pyrus as well as the truth about humans' 'sounds serious' -'it is Cyn but for now let's just go to sleep' with that they fall asleep with Spyro's claw on top of Cynder's tummy.

(Chronicler dream state)

Spyro and Cynder soon woke up in a temple and noticed familiar books and statues and then a greenish blue dragon came in view 'long time young Spyro and congrats on both of you' 'I-Ignitus!?' Spyro rushed to ignitus in a hug then Ignitus cleared his throat making Spyro let go then Cynder broke the silence 'why do you need us here?' -'young dragons theres a certain part of history of this world you must know because it connected to the unknown evil that is lurking and the human Astra is at the heart of it and you Cynder have made a symbolic seed with her' Spyro was confused what does he mean by that? Does Cynder know where Astra is 'what is he talking about Cynder?' -'three months ago I found her and... Let her go' -'YOU WHAT?! Why?' To ease the tension Ignitus intervened 'calm down Spyro it's a good thing what she did cause she also connected to her bond with Astra in the future' Spyro looked at Ignitus with shock 'do you know about humans?' -'yes I do and they are not the monsters what Pyrus is telling you because it was his ancestor who brought their unwanted downfall'

 **The end of the story is getting closer but for now there will be some question that must be answered in the next chapter like why Pyrus is going mad, and i think Ignitus is going to give a slight better insight about there history that happened around 50,000 years ago stay** **tuned, if you have questions you want to ask me about the story feel free to ask**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 first contact**

(Ancient grove)

Astra and Exo finished their journey through the twilight falls and into the ancient which was the destination where Exo is guiding her. As they are about to climb one of hills Exo stopped her for a moment and faced her to explain something 'according to your memories you play a video game based on the dragons right?' Astra nodded yes 'well you are going to a part of this land that you probably never seen before and it is the reason this area is called the ancient groves. The mention of an area she never seen in the video games puzzled her a bit but she moved on the hill all the way up and above the hill is a sight that give her the face in denial or confusion, she dropped on her knees about to shout in agony, Exo noticed what she was doing 'you ok Astra' -'I can't believe it' the sight that she is seen is a ruined city not just any city but the ruins of her hometown New York, the buildings were mostly covered in the new plantation but also burned. Astra got up on her feet and looked around still horrified. She saw an old news paper and it read (New York times: dragons emerge from hole of earthquake) then another was written few years after the other one and it said (the age of human-Dragon peace begins) she dropped the papers that taught her that a great continental shift occurred and it resulted dragons emerging and meet with the humans and had a peace relationship. The dragons of the past 50,000 years ago have also shared their knowledge of how to really prevent wars and also magic. The newspapers she read confused her she turned to Exo 'I don't understand, if we were in peace than why the hate on me or better yet the human race?' Exo searched around the streets and spotted another paper he hovered to the paper 'Astra you might want to see this' Astra went to Exo and the paper he's read was describing that humans actually lived when Malefor first became evil and from the result because of claims apes and humans are related a dragon named Ingaro was making propaganda to falsely accuse humans of having served Malefor along with their ape cousins and because of it a war was broken out and despite humanity's technology the dragons still had the upper hand and nearly killed off almost all humans. As they read an explosion was heard in a nearby ruined shopping mall. Astra and Exo went in and saw a squad of five humans fighting making Exo shout 'SURVIVERS! WE GOT TO HELP THEM' the scene also shows a squad of three dragons and two cheetahs wearing a strange red armor using repeater bows and the fire dragons spat fire at the humans in cover. Astra and Exo went up to the second floor of the mall climbing right above the humans. One of the fire dragons noticed a group of gasoline tanks near the human group and he made a grin and spat an ember at the tanks causing them to explode hitting some of the humans at impact the explosion also destroyed a pillar so it collapsed the second floor causing Astra to fall off and got buried into the dust, Exo cloaked himself and hovered towards Astra to make sure she is ok. As Astra woke up, she noticed that four of the humans are dead but one is seeing struggling to get up, she wanted to help him but the dragons and the cheethas got up to him and the leading dragon went to the struggling human and stabbed his claw right at his back making the only thought surviving dead, Astra only held still and didn't make a move so she wont be caught. The Red amored dragon and cheetah squad looked around for any enemies but seeing that it is taken care of they went back to the other side of the ruined mall, passing the dried up fountain and entered a BROOKSTONE store and set up camp. Seeing that they are out of eye sight Astra crawed out of the pile but looking at the dead humans saddened her but when she looked at what they are wearing it looked like they were soilders in the scifi, two of them were wearing black trench coats and the rest were wearing black leather soilder armor with futuristic pads with a strange logo with a blue eye on them. she continued to craw through the corpses but one male corpse with the trench coat's green eye shifted to eye almost making Astra freak out but the body slowly got up his head putting his finger on his mouth telling her to stay quite thus meaning that he's still alive.

The surviving human of course is wearing a black trench coat with a blue bullet proof vest, blue metal shoulder pads, a pair of black metal gaunlets and boots, the color of his eyes were green, and his hair is brown brushed back but its hard to tell his skin color because the ashes of the gas explosion covered it. seeing by the way he looks he looks like he is two years older than Astra the strange man crawled to one of his dead comrades and took out a sniper rifle out of its hand than jestured Astra to follow him and spoke quietly 'come with me who ever you are and stay low, I need you to help me take care of this threat and avenge our dead human brothers' Astra did what she told and the two humans slowly crawled into the dried up fountain than crawled all the way to the end of the circle way providing some cover but Astra wants to know what is going on 'um sir, I know you need help but who are you and what is going on?' but the human man shushed her 'I know you have questions but we need to eliminate those thugs, they are a threat to our coloney, If we fail then the rest of humanity will be doomed' the cloaked solider looked at his rifle and then looked at the targets in the ruined brookstone and noticed that one dragon is sleeping on a mattress, the second one is busy scavenging a self, and the third one is playing with an RC helicopter, the cheetahs however one is standing guard around the entrance and the other is on a massage chair. the Soldier survivor looked for any of the products that he could use as a distraction and got an idea.

He looked back at Astra and he decided to see if she could shoot a gun by the way she is wearing she looks like she's a soldier too. 'can you shoot a sniper?' Astra collected her thoughts about what the soldier is trying to ask but realizing what hes going to make her do she became hesitant 'are you shitting me? I don't want to kill them it will make it worse' the soldier grabbed Astra by her blue scarf and looked at her at the eyes 'I don't want to kill them either but they work for the bastard that want us dead so its either that or we all die' the soldier made a point so she nodded making the soldier let go and handed her the rifle still in cover. 'this is what you are going to do first im going to turn on that radio in the store so loud it will distract them and with its sound it should cover the sounds of yours shots but I need you to take care of the cheetahs first and then the dragons and when you get to the dragons shoot the underbelly, their skins are so strong not even an rpg could kill it in one shot' Astra nodded at the instructions but she wonders how is he going to turn on the radio very far, she looked at what the soldier is doing. he pointed his hand towards where the radio is and then something she did not expect. his eyes started to glow purple and so did his finger and the buttons of the radio glowed purple and it pressed with the volume maxed out playing an awesome song making the enemy squad dancing thus triggered Astra to start shooting the cheetahs. she shot the closets cheetah on the head but with the music they couldn't hear hers shots then she shoot the one who is getting up from the chair then she aimed her scope on the dragon sleeping of the bed with his under belly exposed, aiming it on the throat area and made her shot making the dragon gag for breath and died. the dragon who was near by saw his comrade die and panicked and went outside and saw both his cheetah comrades dead but only to get shot at the chest by Astra still in cover. the Leader was the last one who is dancing to the tune but stopped and noticed that his entire squad is dead and panicked. he demanded to know what was going on then suddenly he got shot at the eye causing him on a flying rampage hitting wall after wall and stabbed himself at a flag pole. the enemy squad is dead so Astra and the solider got out of cover the soldier used his weird magic again and turned off the radios. Exo decloaked himself to congrad the trio but Astra was freaked out 'What the hell was that?!' the solider looked at Astra confused 'you never seen a warlock use the void element before?'

(Chronicaler dream)

The mention of connection puzzled Cynder and wondered as ignitus picked up a book 'how does me and Astra have to with the history about humans' Ignitus put the book in front of them and opened the book and a light is shown flashing an image showing a normal human city '50,000 years ago our ancestors used to dwell inside mountains and the creatures the humans were once the original owners of this world they were once a very violent species but the maker or God they called him intervined and made them a very peaceful species while we dwelled in the mountains right after the extinction of our old neighbors the dinosaurs because we believe the maker wanted to destroy them as punishment of their misdeeds and we were spared. One day on the year of 2145 an earthquake was shattering and the continents of the old world started to change some of its shape. Once the earth quake of done we or our ancestors emerged for the openings of the mountains to great the humans with opened arms. Because humans are now a peaceful species we were easily accepted back to the world, we shared our knowledge of magic to them and they managed to learn an element that we dragons can never learn called Void, the peace lasted until of course malfor came along and among his servants where apes, human and dragon fought and among the dragon army was Inferno an ancestor of Pyrus who had a similar goal like the dark master but he wanted full control of dragon society. after the first war he decided to make a rally using the human's resemblance to the apes as a way to turn our kind against the humans' Spyro decided to speak up 'but why did Inferno want to destroy the humans?' Ignitus shifted the image showing Inferno talking to humans 'Inferno wanted humans to be part of his army but the humans disapproved of it and some of them threatened to tell the current gaurdians, that provoked Inferno to kill them realizing that humans would never hurt there dragon neighbors thus making them a threat to his pursuit of power so he used their resemblance of apes and used it to gain support so he could play hero, and so he made a private army to take care of the humans and gain power over the dragons, as time passed he realized if he ever to run out of time he would tel his descendants to finish his work going all the way to Pyrus, Pyrus did his job in a more extreme matter as you noticed, and you know the rest' so Spyro and Cynder have heard the truth about the origins of humans and dragons but a question is still not answered so Cynder spoke up 'but what does it have to do with me and Astra?' -'young dragon many of this world have falsely hated the humans for so long because of fake stories but one day during the human-dragon war one warlock decided to create a gem with the ability to warp through time so he made two and used one to head to the past and he hid the other gem hopping one day a warrior would use it to head to time to bring not just humanity's salvation but also the path of the friendship between dragon and human will one day be restored'

 **End of chapter 9 and Astra have her first contact with surviving humans not in a pleasant way and yes I like the game destiny and the warlock class and void element will be the only thing I will use from it. and now Spyro and Cynder have learned some history from Ignitus's view point and also that in book 2 of the story we will see how the developing friendship between Astra and Cynder would spread sympathy to the rest of the world. but now in the cliff hanger who are the surviving humans and why were they attacking the mysterious group? Are they part of Osiris? and where is Osiris, is the settlement in the ruined city of New York in the ancient grove?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the EYE Marines

(Old Newyork, inside ruined shopping mall)

Warlock? The mention of warlock made Astra laugh for a bit folding her arms but Exo and the survivor just looked at each other with confused looks than back at the laughing Astra. Astra's laughter finally died down but returned back to a stern look 'wait so you are a some kind of space witch or something?' Astra asked Exo was about to answear but the survivor stopped him 'actually civilian a warlock is considered a class unit of the Osiris military' the survivor answered 'military? You guys are soilders?' Astra asked as she turned her head to the human corpses in the reckage with a sad face until the survivor continued 'we are, we are called the Osiris EYE Marines, our job is to protect what's left of humanity back at our last colony Osiris but seeing by your sniping skills and your outfit are you a soilder?' Astra suddenly made a smile in a first time and Exo who overhearing them is pleased by the peaceful cooperation 'yes I am or I was, my name is Astra, US marines, assault/sniper, first Sargent' Astra said the survivor made a look as if Astra came out of the grave or something but calmed down 'my name is Tyrone, Osiris EYE marines, Warlock, same rank as you but our rankings are a little different' 'really?' Astra asked but Tyrone looked around the ruined mall and remembered 'oh yes me and my comrades were on a mission to rescue some of our other soldiers being held in an enemy camp stationed at national park so since my comrades are down I need you and Exo to help me but first' Tyrone walked towards his dead squad and took four pairs of dog tags and placed them in his pocket and then he bent down and managed to take off the uniform of assault solider and gave it to Astra 'you should go inside somewhere private and get dressed, because our captured need to see friendlies that they know' Astra took the uniform and went into a bathroom of the brookstone with Tyrone keeping guard than Astra came back with a black and blue padded solider uniform with her blue scarf still on Tyrone looked back and with a nod 'alright solider before we move me as an officer I am allowed to recruit you as an initiate but the actual joining must be confirmed by one of our generals understand?' Astra nodded 'let's move out' and so Astra, Exo, and Tyrone went across the shopping mall. As they crossed Astra decided to look around the ruined stores and remembered some times that she and a friend of hers would hang out there

(Flash back, New York mall)

In the center of the mall with the water fountain still intact, hordes of people walked around either to shop or watch a movie at a local theater. around a local game store a 12 year old Astra is seen looking through the window gazing at all the games to choose along with her friend Victoria who has blond hair with blue eyes was next to her 'don't know what game to choose?' Victoria asked Astra looked at her and nodded 'yeah and I can't believe it's not open yet' Victoria thought of something to help her friend out 'hey listen what about we see a movie first?' Astra loved that idea and so they are off

(Back to reality)

Astra snapped back and sighed and she followed Tyrone and Exo out of the mall to see a ruined outside Newyork once again. The trio walked through the park getting closer to the Empire State Building. Once they are in front of the building Tyrone ordered to stopped and he turned to Astra and Exo with a serious look 'alright the mission me and my squad had was to rescue another of our guys who went missing in this building fearing that they are taken hostage so once we are in the building keep your guard up and stay quite questions?' Astra stepped up and asked 'yes how many of our guys went missing in their?' Tyrone looked back at the building entrance and then back to Astra 'about ten I think but we must hurry' with that Exo cloaked himself and Astra and Tyrone kept their weapons drawn into the building the first floor is what Astra expected ruined desks shattered paintings with other outdated machinery. Soon the trio went to the stairs climbing through the floors since the elevators are broken until on the fourth floor they heard chatting and decided to go in and of course the room is filled with broken trash and a source of fire light is seen.

Astra, Tyrone, and Exp decided to investigate until multiple guns are drawn at them by at least 14 of the other human soldiers and one of females wearing armor with a cloak and cape resembling her class is stealth based notice led Astra and Tyrone 'hold your fire men friendlies' the Female ordered then the soldiers laid down their guns then the female took off her helmet revealing her skin is whitish pale, eye color is brown and her hair is a light brown ponytail 'never thought I see another friendly faces' the girl sounded like sees a year younger than Astra Tyrone went up to the girl and shook hands 'I'm Tyrone first Sargent, warlock and this Comrade here is a survivor and a new recruit' said Tyrone as he pointed to Astra. The girl went up to Astra and looked at her and then smiled 'why howdy recruit I'm Lt. Velma, scout class' she spoke and shook hands with Astra. 'Like Tyrone said I'm Astra, I'm over 50,000 years old, ex US Marine, now recruit for Osiris EYE Marines' the mention of 50,000 years old made the squad look surprised and shocked, Tyrone looked nervous for the moment and then stepped in 'oh forgot to mention she claims to be from the past' Velma look was blank for the moment but shook it off to the matter at hand 'well that is one tale to told another day but I bet ya wanna what's goin on?' Velma ask as she guides Tyrone and Astra to the ruined managers room.

'Well LT. What's the status?' Tyrone commanded Velma took s breath, sat on the desk and started speaking 'we were on a mission to liberate enemy positions in this building and also gather Intel but they were clever and we got ambushed, so far four casualties and...(sniff) those varmets took our Sargent hostage up there and I fear they interagating him to find out we're our colony is and when they find out then us as a species will be doomed' Astra stepped up 'what's the problem?' Velma went up from the chair walked to the window see the surviving men and women either in camp in the offices or in the halls keeping a look out and she sighs at the sight 'the problem is that the enemy have us out stregnthed 5 of them are dragons and 4 of them are cheetahs' Astra was a little in disbelief 'but we out number them 16 to 9?' -'I know but the enemy are clever and are very strategic than us' Tyrone decides to ask for a strategy 'is there any way to surprise them?' Tyrone asked Velma spoke of something very useful to Astra but somehow to the squad 'I was thinking since theres two entrances one by stair and one by elevator I was thinking of a pincer attack on each side because the enemy are around the center of the fifth floor Velma shows the security camera shows the scene of the enemies trying to integrate a human male in power armor from the sight Astra noticed a plan 'I got it there's a bathroom right by the elevator and a lounge right by the stairs so I'm thinking some men could quitely sneak into the bathroom and the lounge as some keep cover around stair entrance as we come out from the elevator to make this a 4 way strike' Tyrone and Velma looked at Astra with surprise and smiles with a nod Tyrone stepped forward 'recruit I think we have a strategist'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Four way sneak

(Inside ruined Empire State Building)

In the fifth floor the enemy group of 5 dragons and 4 cheetahs wearing red barricaded the area and at the center a lone human male with black hair, green eyes, and tarnish skin wearing a black power armor with blue markings is tied up on a chair looking beat up because he's currently being interagated. The leader of the enemy group was an electric dragon with blue skin and yellow underbelly and horns approach the hostage used his fore claw to gently lift the humans face up and the human looks beat and pissed the lead dragon spoke 'alright human for last time, where are the rest of you furless ape savages hiding' the human just gave him a snarl and said 'fuck you' and he spat at the leader electric dragon's face and of course he's pissed and used his electric breath as a taser and the human hostage Grimmced in pain once the lead dragon stopped the human fainted and the dragon walked out. Another dragon walked up to the dragon commander 'is he cooperating?' The dragon commander sighed in disappointment then looked back at his squad mate 'don't worry captian we'll get the info we need to find the rest of those savages so the path of our rightful king will be made'

Little that the enemy group know a group of figures are comming out of the stair entrance quitely and snook into the bathrooms and the lounge as some remained in the stair entrance. One of the moving cheetahs smelled something but only to get shot by a silenced 10mm pistol on the head soon another notice that one of the comrades was missing and went to the lounge entrance we're the missing squad member disappeared he looked around until a figure came out of the room and quietly used its knife and sliced the cheetah's neck and its dying corpse was dragged into the room. The two cheetahs were in a middle of tampering a destroyed computer until until they got shot from behind the bathroom.

One of the five dragons noticed that their cheetah comrades were missing making them uneasy until a beep from an elevator is heard the dragons all stares at the elevator. As the elevator started to open five metal object are thrown near them the human captive knew what the objects are and he closed his eyes turning his head to the side the metal objects soon exploded a flash at the dragons' eyes 'GHAAAAAA ANCESTORS!? MY EYESSSS!?' One of the dragon soldiers shouted once the shout died down the figures revealed to be the EYE marines hiding came out and blazed their guns aiming for the dragons' under bellies or insides so far killing 4 the commander furious was about to attack but from the elevator came out Astra with a grenade running to the dragon officer, slid under him and tossed up a sticky grenade right at his chest blowing him up instantly getting killed at impact.

With enemy dead the surviving marines cheered embracing their victory. 'We showed them' one marine boasted 'that's what they get for messing with the human race the other boasted also until an ehem is heard and all the marines so their other lietenet still tied up Velma who was near went to him and unbounded him 'thanks for the rescue those no telling what would happen if those genocidal bastards finds out were we are but' the soilder looked around and noticed two new additions one of them look familiar but the other is new the solider looked at Tyrone with happiness 'as I live in breath TYRONE!' Astra wondered what just happened as she sees Tyrone and the soilder shake hands and made a fist bump Astra looked at Tyrone 'you know him?' Astra asked Tyrone looked back and replied 'pardon, Astra this here is my close friend and a sworn brother Gale Molshvic' Gale looked at Astra and of course needed to know who she is 'hello young lady I'm guessing by your Exo(looks at Exo) flying over you your a recent survivor?' Gale asked Astra made a short salute and replied 'yes sir my name is Astra and you might think I'm crazy because I came from 50,000 years from the past' with widen eyes 'Damm' was all that Gale could say before the Tyrone interrupted him with a question 'where's your squad captain Lt.?' The men along with Gale and Velma looked sad Velma went up to Tyrone and replied our captain was one of the casualties' that answear hit Tyrone hard but at least the mission was a success than took out a communicator to contact some surperiors 'Osiris command this is first Sargent Tyrone the mission was a success but only a few casualties and we also have a new survivor and recruit, requesting transport back to the colony Osiris' static was heard until a voice is finally heard 'I read your first Sargent I am sending the escorts now' the voice in the communicator was very familiar to Astra (that voice it sounded like... No cant be).

The of 17 made it down to the ground floor of the state building than outside. Outside of the city two objects decloaked themselves in the sky reavelling to be military escort helicopters 'ready to pick you guys up next stop Osiris' one of the pilots said as the squad went in Exo next to Astra noticed an odd look on her as if she's nervous or something 'miss Astra are you ok?' Astra only looked and nodded but in her mind she a little both excited and nervous to actually see the colony for the first time with that the helicopters flew up and cloaked themselves selves and began their journey to the last colony or city of human kind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 rise of the dragon Raildroad

(Nighttime warfang market district)

It's been five weeks that Spyro and Cynder had the dream with the chronicler they have been told to play along with Pyrus for now Cynder had finally laid her egg so Cynder had to stay behind as Spyro left the house to meet with Terrador for a secret meeting.

Spyro went to an ally where he is supposed to meet. In the ally he sees two young dragons around his age with a metal shoulder pad with a strange symbol that is a claw and a hand shaking hands? One dragon is an earth male with green scales like Terrador and his wings and underbelly is purple and the other is an ice female pearl white scales and yellow wings and underbelly in between them is Terrador himself wearing a cloak with the same symbol Spyro could over hear them talking about something? 'You sure we could trust him father?' The young green said 'we could my son not just that he is a hero but also he could see reason Tyson' Terrador responded until Spyro gave there attention 'he Terrador what's going on and who are they?' Spyro asked 'Spyro I like you to meet my son Tyrone(points to the green one) and this young lady is lumi a comrade(points to the white girl) before I answer your questions let me ask you a question' Spyro nods a yes then Terrador cleared his throat and began his question 'will you risk your life for an innocent creature even if this creature have resemblance of an ape especially humans?' That question caught Spyro off guard wondering what he is talking about he thought back about Cynder's trust on the escaped ape than looked back at the three dragons 'guess I would depending if the human is evil or not' Spyro answered and now his question 'Terrador I wanna know what is going on' Terrador looked at both his son and Lumi all three nodded then Terrador spoke once again with a gesture to follow him 'come with us we need to show you something' Spyro followed the trio deeper in the ally until they see a strange door with the symbol once again Terrador knocks on the door and a voice is heard saying 'what's the password' Terrador whispered 'freedom and liberty' than the door opened allowing the trio to head inside.

Through the door is a large warehouse fill with at least ten dragons and three moles wearing the badge. The warehouse is also filled with posters showing hate on Pyrus and his so called red irons, weapon filled armories, a barracks on one floor, a meeting room on the top floor and on the third floor is a dragon promising a human family with an Exo that they will help escape to their destination Spyro is currently at aw until a pink dragoness shows up looking mad glaring at Terrador 'TERRADOR! Why did you bring this outsider he could be a spy for the Red Iron wannabes?!' 'Calm down Ember I'm sure Spyro will be a great asset to our cause' Terrador replied Ember looked at Spyro and then at Terrador 'ok Terrador I hope you know what your doing' with that Ember left Terrador looked back at Spyro 'let's go up the top floor we have a lot to discuss'

At the top floor meeting room Terrador, Tyson, and Lumi circled around the table with Spyro on one end 'alright guys so what are you guys exactly?' Terrador starts to speak 'we are called the 'Dragon Raildroad' our purpose is to help innocent creatures co exist with us like how the moles really became friends with us but now our new mission Is to aide the humans with their escapes and also fighting the Red Irons do you know who they are?' 'Yes the chronicler told me they are a group dedicated to overthrowing the guardians and also kill the innocent humans' Spyro answered Than asked another 'and also why are you helping humans?' Terrador made a sad face from that question and answered long ago there was this human I meet during my youth times and I think his name was Akmar, for an ape like creature he's was a very good man who saved me from an ape ambush I was surprised at first of the idea of ape killing other apes but he claims he's not an ape but a human, i saw that he was leading a group of humans trying to escape from a group of dragons chasing then explaining why they were hiding he told me stories about their kind and how a group called the Raildroad in their past fought against slavery, I started to get sympathetic with the humans till a group of dragons came trying to hurt them, I confronted them while the humans his in the cave they asked me if seen any humans but...' Terrador paused for a moment Spyro wonder what he's trying to say 'what did you?' Spyro asked then Terrador finally replied 'I helped the humans escape by guiding the dragons some where else and I felt good helping those innocent creatures and Akmar told me thank you before he left with the human group'

(Chapter twelve is done and if you have ideas let me know and if you have questions ask)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: initiation part 1 and the last human city

(Secret dragon railroad base, top floor)

'So the purpose of the dragon railroad is to protect innocent sapient creatures who are misunderstood like humans?' Spyro asked as he placed his foreclaws on the big round desk

'You are correct young dragon and at the same time we are fighting Pyrus and his so called Red Irons' Terrador answered Tyson made a frown and slammed his fists 'those guys are such delusional bastards, if you show at least one sign of sympathy to the humans or go against them they'll call you brainwashed' 'you are correct son and i fear that their ideology will bring more harm to dragon kind than good' Terrador got up from his seat and trotted towards a picture of a green female dragon behind him, he took a few moments and then tilted his head back at the big round table 'Spyro we need your help to not just only to help humans but also we must stop Pyrus and his thugs from spreading there terrible fascist ideology that would put the dragon releams in grave danger' 'and it will be like fighting Malfor again' Lumi added Terrador nodded in agreement and walked back to Spyro looking at him at the eyes 'will you help us?' Spyro closed his eyes as if he's was in meditation than he hears a familiar voice 'join them young dragon the dragon releams needs not just u but them' Spyro looked up at the three dragons of the round table with a smile 'I'll do it, you guys are right any sapient creature deserves a chance' Tyson, Terrador, and Lumi were all happy with his answer filling them with hope that **now** the purple dragon of legend is on their side but he still needs to do a test if he's worthy or not.

Terrador looked at both his son and Lumi with a happy nod and then looked at Spyro 'alright young dragon before you truly become one of us you noticed while comming up here a room with two humans, an Exo I think he calls itself as well as a dragon speaking to them?' Terrador asks, Spyro nods a yes and replies 'I did and I'm guessing you guys have plans for them?'

'You are correct, the dragon with them is a fellow initiate just like you awaiting my son to help escort the humans and their Exo out of Warfang safely so your initiation mission is to join him and my son to escort the humans out of the city, once your out head to the tall plains and drop them off there and the Exo will do the rest' with that Tyson went out of his seat trotting to the door and made a wing gesture 'come on Spyro, this way' Spyro followed immediately after the gestures in his mind is how the first part of the initiation was going to work.

(The skies of ruin New York covered by tree branches)

The three airships soar thru the sky cloaked invisible so the enemy would not see them. In one of the ships sits Astra along with Tyrone next to her, Exo still hovering, and the other eye marines either looking scared of being spotted or relieved that they are finally heading to the colony.

Astra looked to Tyrone with questions 'hey Tyrone' Astra spoke getting Tyrone's attention 'yeah?' 'So what's this colony like?' 'My friend the colony is more like a city underground' the term city piped her concern and was about shout until the ships made a stop above the old giants baseball stadium.

One of the pilots of the ships pressed the communicater and said 'command this this air scout 1 with air scout 2 and 3 we request entry to city Osiris over' static is heard in the transmission then the voice in the comm replied 'copy that, opening main gate' the field of the started to shake and two big doors could be seen splitting apart making a giant hole the static once again responded 'the main gate opened procced entry' with that the pilot said 'copy that' and told the pilots and passengers of the ships 'all air scouts get ready to enter' the three ships went into the hole and the gates of the stadium closed back tight. The three ships decloaked and are going down fast into the tunnel. Finally once they finished the ships hoved back to position in kite formation, in one of the ships Astra took a peek from the window and could not believe her eyes.

An entire futuristic City underground with bustling lights, people and humanoid robots are seeing minding their own business, shopping centers, a stadium, some plant nurserys with the purpose of bringing oxygen, and four large towers attached on the underground wall with Osiris banners. The three ships flew to the biggest tower to the north. Around the main hanger one man is waving to red light sticks signaling them to land and as well as a man wearing a general battle coat(resembles elder Maxsons from fallout 4), a general hat, he looks like he's in mid 50s with a big beard, his race is middle eastern, and as well as a scar around his eye smiles at the sight of some of his men survived, between him are female Asian wearing a trench coat looking like a space witch, around age 40, long black hair the other is an African American man wearing black power armor with a symbol on his wrist.

When the ships landed the survivoring soldiers came out with Astra, Tyrone, and Exo following behind. Astra stopped for a momment and turn around to see more of magnificent City with people and robots co-existing with each other making her smile with hope. Exo flew to her as Tyrone stands at his spot looking at Astra with a smile waiting. As Astra looked, Exo hovered next to Astra and said 'welcome to Osiris, the last city of human kind'.

 **the end of book one, Astra is finally in the last city, and Spyros quest to join the dragon railroad will continue in book two, if you have ideas for book two let me know**


End file.
